


The blue eyes experiment

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Link's eyes, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, not that smutty, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: Rhett discovers an article saying all eyes are brown, and he convinces a certain blue-eyed friend to participate in an experiment. For science.





	

"Link, come here, I need your help."

Rhett was standing at his desk, scrolling through the science section of his news app, a daily practice he justified as seeking out anything that could be used in an episode of GMM. In reality, he was always on the hunt for anything interesting happening in the world of science and technology. Not for any particular reason - he just wanted to know. He was fascinated by it, as the mythical beasts now knew very well. 

Link replied without turning around, though he could feel Rhett's eyes on the back of his head. "I'm sitting right across from you, Rhett, what do you want?"

"I need you up close. It's for science. Please?"

Link rolled his eyes, standing up and taking the couple of steps required to bring him up to Rhett's desk.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. What do you want?" Link couldn't help softening a little as he looked up at his friend. Rhett was beaming at him, excitement lighting up his face. Link had seen this look many times before -- Rhett clearly thought he'd come up with some sort of brilliant idea.

"Let me look into your eyes."

Link's face reddened a little, and his ears felt warm. "Excuse me?"

"Come on man, it's an experiment!"

"Is this a Buddy System thing? I don't have a prophes-eye."

"No, this isn't about Peder," Rhett laughed. "Look at this article, man! They say all eyes are actually brown, even if they look like they're a different color. It's about how much melanin is in there and how the light comes off of them and--"

"Okay..." Link cut in, trying to bring Rhett to his point without having him rephrase the entire article.

"You know how my eyes look like they could be different colors depending on the day? I think this explains it."

"And you needed me up here to tell me that?"

Rhett chose to ignore the irritation in Link's voice. "No man, I want to look into your eyes! This is so cool!" 

Link put on what he hoped was a look of confusion. He now knew exactly where Rhett was going with this, and he didn't want to be involved. "Your eyes are the ones that change colors, Rhett. I'll go get you a mirror."

Rhett shook his head a little, locking eyes with Link. "But your eyes are always so blue."

Link took a sharp breath, silently willing the rising flush in his cheeks to die down. "Yeah..."

"So I want to look and see if I can tell they're actually brown up close." Rhett's face was more serious now, jaw set as he looked into his best friend.

Link broke eye contact and looked down at his computer, trying one last time to get out of Rhett's experiment. "This is ridiculous, dude. Aren't there pictures of up-close blue eyes online you could look at or something?"

"Will you just..."

Link rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically, knowing Rhett wouldn't give this up until he agreed. "Fine, Rhett. My blue eyes are at your service."

Rhett smiled broadly, perching himself on the tall chair he kept at his standing desk. "Okay, come here."

Link took a step forward, choosing not to register aloud his discomfort with standing between Rhett's legs as he spread them wide from his seat, making room for Link.

Rhett reached out, splaying his fingers across the small of Link's back and pulling him gently forward.

A shiver crawled down Link's spine as Rhett took his face in his hands, his beard brushing lightly against the side of his face. Rhett closed his left eye, his right eye looking into Link's, nearly recreating his and Peder's scene from Buddy System.

Rhett blinked, his eyelashes fluttering against Link's. "This isn't working. I can't focus with just one eye.

Without another word, he moved Link's face, aligning their eyes and pressing their noses against one another. 

Link was trying to look straight ahead. Trying to look at Rhett's eyes, not into them. He could imagine the concentration on the face in front of him, but he was too close to see it.

Link had a feeling his eyes weren't changing color at this proximity. Rhett's eyes didn't look brown. They looked blue and green and brown and grey. They were beautiful.

Link began to tremble, the feeling of Rhett's breath on his skin and his eyelashes against his own becoming too much. 

Seconds later, as Rhett moved one hand away, an involuntary whimper escaped Link. Link couldn't see it, but Rhett had moved his hand to his side because he was shaking, too. 

Rhett moved his face away, but by just an inch. Just enough so he could see more of Link's face. Just enough to really look into Link's eyes rather than at them.

They searched each other's faces, both breathing heavily now, the intimacy and the tension overwhelming them. 

Rhett moved both his hands to Link's waist, his eyebrow twitching with the unspoken question - _is this okay?_

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, answering the question in Rhett's eyes by closing the distance between their faces again, pressing their foreheads together. 

Steadying himself in Rhett's embrace, Link moved one hand to Rhett's face, cupping his chin and stroking his beard with his thumb. Rhett moved his hands around Link's waist to the small of his back, encircling him, pulling their bodies together and closing the remaining space between their lips. 

Link wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or if he could just feel the world spinning beneath them, but he pulled Rhett closer, gripping at his hair and breaking from his lips to trail passionate kisses along his jaw and down his neck, drawing a deep gasp from Rhett's chest.

"Oh, Link..."

Link continued his assault, kissing Rhett's neck, nipping at his earlobe, slipping his hands under Rhett's t-shirt and groping at the muscles on his back.

"Link. Oh, god, Link..."

At this, Link pulled away, once again searching Rhett's eyes. The suddenness, the closeness had been driving him, but now fear began to creep in. He had been kissing his best friend. He had lost himself in the eyes of his business partner. 

"Link, stop freaking out," Rhett whispered, lifting Link's chin with the light touch of the edge of his index finger. Link's eyes widened in surprise and relief. Rhett smiled wryly, "I wasn't telling you to stop, Bo."

Link crashed his lips against Rhett's again, smiling into the kiss and moaning softly. "Oh Rhett, is this real?"

Rhett nodded, "mhmm." He pulled at Link's waist from the small of his back with one hand and wrapped the other around Link's neck. He planted soft kisses on Link's cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, and trailed them along Link's neck, unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he went. 

Rhett glanced over at the couch, a blush rising again on Link's cheeks as he followed his line of sight.

"You want to move over there?"

Link nodded, biting at his bottom lip. Now it was Rhett's turn to blush, his cheeks, as usual, giving him away.

They moved awkwardly, neither wanting to lose his grip on the other. 

The two explored each other's mouths, breathing in the sensation of being this close. Rhett trailed a hand down Link's chest, resting it gently on the growing bulge in Link's tight jeans as Link took in shallow breaths.

Rhett grinned, looking into Link's eyes as he began to undo the button.

"Even up close your eyes were blue. Just like always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos really do make my day (and make me feel validated and make me want to keep writing) <3
> 
>  
> 
> In case you're interested, here's the article that inspired this: http://www.cnn.com/2016/12/16/health/human-eye-color/
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
